A Helping Hand
by TheWittyWriter
Summary: Chris Has Been Going Through A Lot Of Trouble. With School, Friends, Girls, And Just Life In General, But What Happens When A Dancing, Suspender Wearing, Purple Clothed Guy From Another Dimension Tries To Lend A Helping Hand.


***Authors Note* Hey Guys! My Name's Chris, And This Is My First Fanfiction. This Has A Rather Dark Beginning And Trust Me It Hits It's Points, But It's Not all Blood And Tears. I'm Going Through A Lot Of Stuff And Have Been Through A Lot. The Main Character Is Based Off Me And It Will Get A Bit Dark At Times, But It Will Still Have All Your Favorite Dance Central Characters So Don't Worry!**  
**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Shit (Dance Central Or Any Of It's Characters) All I Own Are My Original Characters. If I Did Trust Me I Would Have Better Things To Do. Enjoy Motherfuckers!**

Chapter 1: Relapse

I glare into the mirror. My face twisted into a cruel, sadistic, and uncharacteristicly evil smirk. However, my eyes are what scare me the most. Once filled with curiosity, anger, sadness, sometimes even genuine happyness. Were completely dead and void of all life. As if there was nothing in me. Empty could not describe them. It was as if there was absolutely no hope, no will to live, no soul.  
I was so entraced with my own gaze that I barely felt the cold, sharp, and smooth razor blade slice through the flesh of my arm. I didn't usually cut, but when I did the wound was deep. Tearing through veins, arteries, and even muscle. Every one of them would need medical attention. Stiches, staples, gauze anything really, but they never got it.  
This time there were more cuts. One after the other. I didn't stop until their was almost no room left on my arm. Blood gushed onto the white tiled floor. A hysterical laugh escaped my gasping lips. "I feel sorry for whoever is gonna have to clean that up." I thought to myself. With that thought darkness overtook me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I jerk awake, Covered in sweat and exhausted. I sit for a moment collecting my thoughts. "For once I'd like to give my alarm a chance to wake me up." I huffed in my daze. Speaking of that thing. I reach over and grab my phone to take a look at the time. "5:48 shit..." I grumble. I know I'm not going to get any sleep so I just decide to take a shower and get ready. I have school at 7:45 so I have plenty of time.  
I drag myself out of bed, my dream still running through my mind. I get out of bed and look around my room. Still the same as I left it. My computer still whirring with life showing my desktop. Even in the dark I spot my several band posters on the walls. I smirk as my gaze lowers to my guitar. Beautiful. Pure white with a pearlescent casing. Sometimes its the only good thing in my pitiful existence. Who am I kidding. Most of the time.  
I shuffle over to my door. Still tired my movements are clumbsy and awkward. My long legs don't help in the least. I stand around 6,3ish. I never cared enough to get an exact number. I sling open my door. Not caring if my mother is woken from her drunken slumber. If she is even home and not at some assholes house. Things have always been this way. Alone, depressing, having to fend for myself.  
I step into the bathroom turning the light on as I go through. I turn the heat all the way up. Partly to spite my mother if she is here, and also because I need to clear myself from my dazed stuppor. The water stings and burns as I halfheartedly scrub away my nighttime gunk.  
My eyes glance over my olive-toned skin and find an almost white pink round burn on my upper chest. The scar has been there for years. I still remember one of my mom's many boyfriends giving me a welcome home present for staying out to late in the form of a lit cigar to my flesh. I glance at my shoulder where a large angry red and deep cut resides. It's already scar tissue now, but still very raw.  
I don't remember or care how I got this new addition to my scar collection. A rough childhood would have been a meek understatement to my crappy younger years. I think I got this from a fight of some sort. Finally I look down to the worst of my little tokens. My arm, because that dream wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Its been two years since that night, and all I regret is not locking the bathroom door so my "distraught" mother wouldn't find me.  
All she cares about is the checks she gets from my "dad". I don't even want to know which one of my mother's many mistakes I was spawned from. Mulling over these macabre thoughts I finish showering, and get ready for school.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm only half listening as my friend Luiz goes on and on about some random game or program he found online. It's the same thing everyday I sit there surrounded by my "friends". First of there's Luiz. He's nowhere near as tall as me with a hispanic skin tone, and black fluffy hair. Then there's Ren although I call him "da whale" (not a fat joke seriously) He's a fluffy guy.  
We play games a lot together and he goes by "da whale" when we play. He has brown semi-long hair that's not styled in any particular way. Finally there's Alex he is probably the most goodlooking of all my friends. Not that I'm to bad myself. He has short-ish blonde hair and green eyes. He's hilarious most of the time, but so are most of my friends.  
Myself? I have an olive skin tone with dark black hair that hangs in my eyes all the time. Some might call it "emo" but if you knew me then you would know I'm nothing like that.  
"I wonder if I can sneak one of my earbuds in without him noticing." I think to myself.  
As I reach for an earbud and think about what song I want to listen to the bell rings.  
I head to my first few classes without a hitch. I make "relatively" good grades. Never below a C except in Math, but that doesn't really count. Right?  
It's finally time for lunch. It's been a very uneventful day. Just like every other day this year. The past two years. Wake up from the dream. Smile. Make good grades. Be social. Be happy. Always the same fake grin on my face. If only I knew what was headed my way.  
I'm not feeling hungry so I just grab an apple and slip past the lunch lady. They know how I am if I don't feel like eating there not going to bug me. That's when I see her. My ex-girlfriend Lacey.  
She was a nice distraction from my life. For a little while at least. Until she made up some thing about not having enough time for a relationship. She has brown long hair that's just sorta there...  
Things didn't necasserialy end on a good note between us, and when I see her it's sort of a tie between awkward silences and well bad vibes. Her and her twin sister Harli were talking animatedly about some dancing video game or something.  
Ironically Harli is very different than her twin Jessie not only in looks but in attitude. Harli is more of a rocker girl than anyone else I know. She is obbsesed with this band called "Revenge Eightfold" or something like that. Plus she is a lot less outgoing than her sister who is a hyper ball of wierdness. Lacey could stare at a piece of lint for hours then start laughing for no reason. Basically she is in her own world.  
Unfortunately for me my friends sit at this table and so does Lacey. As I sit down I hear Lacey say "I like Glitch way more than Oblio. He has suspenders! Suspenders are cool!"  
"What the fuck is an oblio?!" I say as I sit down next to Ren and Alex. "Only one of the main characters from the best game ever!" She says her voice rising in volume with every word.  
"Which would be?" I ask my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. "Dance Central" She shouts waving her arms in the air. Causing quite the spectacle. "Ha Gayyyyyyy!" Ren says resulting in me choking on my apple.  
"LIES!" Lacey whisper shouted flinging a piece of corn at Ren's Face. He did an epic ninja slappy maneuver, and it went flying over Harli's head. Sadly he spilled his juice all over my favorite green hoody in the process. "Ren you dumb slut." I say in a dull monotone.  
All the while Harli just sat there biting her nails. A bad habit of her's, and Alex was to busy eating since he got extra food today.  
I decide to just let it dry since he was almost done with the juice, and there wasn't much in it. After lunch I find myself walking to the band room with Harli. "How goes life?" I ask her jokingly. "Life just goes." She replied causing my lips to turn upwards slightly.  
"Hey, do you wanna come over and play Dance Central this weekend?" She asked biting her nails like always. Harli and I had always been friends ever since I came to highschool. I was only a freshman and she was a junior, but that didn't stop us from becoming fast friends.  
I mulled it over in my mind for a second. On one hand Jessie pretty much hates my guts. However I haven't hung out with Harli in a while, and it did sound quite fun. In the end I replied with a simple "Yea, sure sounds like a plan." then we headed of to class.  
If only I had known what was going to happen next.

*** Author's Note ***  
**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! If you want to leave your opinion, some helpful advice, or you just liked it make sure to leave a review. It means a lot. Currently I have no "pairings" for this story mostly because these characters are based of my real life friends so it would be kinda awkward looking Harli or Lacey in the eye the next day if I just wrote them having sex with a whale and a porpoise. A different story perhaps.**  
***evil laughter***


End file.
